


Surrogate

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Harry has a hard time denying Teddy anything. Post-Deathly Hallows story featuring Teddy and his family. Three-shot for Lauraf68. Everything belongs to JKR.





	1. Harry

Once Auror training had slowed down, Harry had made it a point to try and spend time with Teddy as frequently as possible. He'd had Teddy over at his flat for weekends at least once a month, and was over for tea with Andromeda and Teddy as often as Andromeda would let him. They hosted each other for dinner and Molly helped by making sure the three of them were invited to every Weasley gathering she held. It had taken some time, but over the last three years, Harry and Andromeda had settled into a sort of co-parenting relationship. It was still awkward at times certainly; they were still developing a friendship between the two of them on top of learning how to share the responsibility of Teddy, but Harry felt like they were becoming something akin to a family, especially now that Ginny was just as involved, and it felt good. It felt good to give Teddy a better childhood than he had.

"Follow me!" Teddy yelled as they ran around the playground near Harry's building. Harry had Teddy this weekend and he'd learned from several past weekends that the toddler did better at night if Harry wore him out as much as possible during the day.

Harry scrambled up the playground behind Teddy and followed the laughing little boy down the slide, feet hitting the wood chips before his head had made it out of the covered arch at the top.

"You're so big!" Teddy laughed at Harry as Harry managed to work his way out of the predicament.

"I'm just your average giant, mate." He winked at Teddy who laughed.

"No, you're not a giant. Giants are tall like buildings. You're just big."

"How about I take a turn as the leader kiddo?" Harry readjusted Teddy's hat.

"Ok!"

Harry knelt down next to Teddy, "How about you follow me to the bakery and we get a snack?"

"A chocolate snack?" Teddy jumped up and down with his hands clasped in front of him.

Harry laughed and put a hand on Ted's shoulder, "Sure buddy, a chocolate snack."

"Have you ever met a giant?" Teddy asked as they started towards the little corner bakery.

"Yes," Harry chuckled remembering his fifth year. "You're right, they are tall like buildings."

"I want to meet a giant just like you!" Teddy smiled up Harry and Harry's heart melted a little.

"That would be pretty cool," Harry grabbed Teddy's hand as they crossed the street. Ted didn't let go once they made it to the other side.

"I want to be an Auror just like you too," Teddy looked up at Harry and Harry was caught off guard. Teddy had shifted his eye color to mirror Harry's, and Harry was certain that if he removed the hat on Ted's head he'd see his own hair color.

"I want you to do what makes you happy, Teddy." Harry gave Teddy's hand a squeeze.

"Being like you makes me feel happy," Teddy skipped alongside his godfather and Harry felt his chest tighten. If Teddy ever did become an Auror, Harry was going to make damn sure he came home every day.

"Are you going to get a chocolate snack?" Teddy asked.

"I think I'll just get a tea today, mate."

Teddy frowned, "But I want chocolate."

Harry chuckled, "We can get different things, Teddy. It's just fine to want something different than your family or friends."

"So I can still get chocolate?" Teddy seemed hung up that they were getting separate menu items.

"You got it, buddy." Harry laughed, and before Teddy could answer Harry pushed open the door to the bakery and Teddy's focus shifted to the promised chocolate snack.

Teddy pressed his face into the glass case of the bakery and quickly picked out a brownie covered in chocolate frosting and sprinkles and after hurried thanks began devouring it.

"Having fun with Daddy today?" The cashier asked while Harry paid for the brownie and his tea. She laughed as Teddy's response was lost in the mash of brownie he'd stuffed in his mouth. Harry forced a chuckle and quickly moved them out of the bakery.

Teddy looked up at Harry as he swallowed his mouthful of brownie and Harry was pretty sure of what conversation they were about to have - again.

"My daddy and mummy aren't here anymore," Teddy repeated from past conversations.

Harry nodded and put a comforting hand on Teddy's shoulder as they walked back to Harry's flat. "They died in the war."

Teddy was quiet for a moment and Harry could see he was thinking hard about something. Teddy took a deep breath.

"Would you be my daddy?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and felt like someone had taken a knife to his chest.

Teddy looked up at him with wide pleading eyes and Harry pushed down the lump in his throat. He knelt down by Teddy and set his tea on the sidewalk, placing both hands on Teddy's shoulders.

"Ted, I am your godfather and I will do my best to be as good of a dad as your dad was."

Teddy turned the answer over in his head, his eye color changing rapidly as he considered his godfather's words. "So, you're as good as my dad?"

Harry swallowed hard, "I'm going to do my very best to be, mate."

Teddy wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's neck and held on with a death grip. Harry pulled the little boy close and picked them up off the pavement, grabbing his tea. He carried his godson back to his flat, cheeks wet by his fifth step.


	2. Ginny

It hadn't been hard for Ginny to form a relationship with Teddy. Harry took his responsibilities as Teddy's godfather very seriously, and that was something Ginny adored about him. Seeing Harry with Teddy seemed to be one of her weaknesses. They'd talked a lot about Teddy, even when she was at school, and Ginny did her best to be around as often as she could when Teddy was with Harry. Tonks had been her friend, she owed her that much.

Which is why Ginny found herself worried beyond all belief the evening that she and Harry announced their engagement to Andromeda and Teddy over dinner. Andromeda had invited them over and she and Harry were excited to share the news. Andromeda had hugged her, told her she couldn't have been more pleased. But Teddy, poor four-year-old Teddy, had gone running for his room.

"I'll go talk to him," Andromeda stood.

"Maybe it would be best if I went," Harry countered, also standing.

Ginny didn't wait for a response as she walked to the stairs and started up towards Ted's room, "He's upset about me; I'm going to talk to him."

Ginny found Teddy's door shut and she knocked lightly.

"Teddy, love, can I come in?"

There was rustling before Teddy called out. "No, no, I'm not ready."

The rustling continued and Ginny tried to push back her own anxiety. She'd grown to love this sweet little boy. She ached a little every time she had to hand him back to Andromeda. Ginny was there for so much of his life over the last four years. And the thought that she didn't mean the same to him brought a lump high into her throat. But she needed to remember he was only four. Change is hard on four-year-old boys. It's scary and uncertain and can seem like too much. Ginny took a very deep breath and pulled her emotions as under control as she could manage.

"Teddy, I know this is a big change, but I promise that the only real change right now is you'll be able to see me more often."

The rustling continued as Teddy responded, "So, you'll get to come to the playground with Harry and me more?"

Ginny smiled, the lump in her throat loosening. "That's right, and I might even be able to take you when Harry is busy, just the two of us."

The rustling increased, but Teddy responded as if nothing was going on in his room, "And we could get treats sometimes too?"

"Of course, love," Ginny chuckled. "Do you think I can come in now?"

The rustling stopped and Teddy sighed. "Yeah, you can come in now."

Ginny slowly opened the door and found Teddy sprawled on the floor, a reasonably large piece of paper out in front of him and crayons in every direction.

"Do you like it?" Teddy smiled up at her. "I had to hurry and fix it because you and Harry are going to get married."

It was hard at first to tell what the picture was, but when Ginny spotted the bubblegum pink and tomato red, she finally deciphered the drawing's contents. "Is this all of us?"

Teddy nodded, "It's my family!" He smiled proudly. "Here's my mummy and daddy," he pointed to the blobs with pink and brown tops. "This is Gran," and then he pointed to two blobs, one with a black top and one with a red top, "And this is you and Harry."

The lump in her throat returned for an entirely different reason and Ginny pulled Teddy into a hug. "I think it's the best picture and family in the whole world, Teddy!"

Teddy held onto her for a few moments before pulling away. He looked up at her shyly, his eye color shifting, and his hair darkening.

"Harry is my godfather." He said slowly.

Ginny smiled encouragingly and nodded, "That's right love."

"And you're going to marry him." He scrunched up his face as he thought, and his hair color darkened until it was as black as Harry's.

"That's right; Harry and I are going get married." Ginny looked on with concern as Ted seemed to be sorting something out.

"So, are you going to be my godmother?" Teddy's eyes finally settled on her eye color and he looked up at her, a cross between her and Harry. As Jamie would grow, Ginny would recall this moment, sitting on the floor in Teddy's room, looking at what her future child would one day resemble.

But in the moment, it took her completely by surprise. Both the way Teddy looked like he was her and Harry's child, and the question he asked. Godmother. For all the love she felt for Teddy, it hadn't ever dawned on her that she was a mother figure for this little boy. She'd done what came naturally, but Teddy with one simple question put it all into perspective.

"Would you have me as a godmother, Teddy?" Ginny asked as she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

Teddy gave her the widest smile and he wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. "Oh yes! I would! I would!"

Ginny felt her control break as the tears streaked down her cheeks and she held onto this beautiful little boy for dear life. The picture on the floor caught her eye, and Ginny was drawn to the bubblegum pink scribbles. Tonks had been a friend, a good friend, a hero, and as Ginny held Tonks’ little boy in her arms, she hoped she could be as good of a mum as Tonks had been.

"Are we alright?" Harry's voice broke the silence and Ginny looked up to see him and Andromeda in the doorway with worried expressions.

Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes, but Teddy smiled up at the pair.

"I had to add Ginny to my family picture!" He pulled away and picked the paper up off the floor, crayons scattering, and held it up for them to see.

Harry and Andromeda both smiled, their eyes landing on the red and pink blobs respectively.

"Harry did you know when you get married, Ginny will be my godmother? I figured it out all by myself! And then Ginny can take me to the playground sometimes just her and me!" Teddy smiled as Andromeda took the picture and set it up on the wall with her wand.

"That's going to be brilliant, Ted!" Harry's voice was thick as he ran a hand through Teddy's still jet black hair.

Ginny stood and took Teddy's hand, "Are you hungry, love? I know your Gran worked hard on dinner."

Teddy's face lit up, "Oh yes! Gran made my favorite! We're having spaghetti with tomato sauce!"

Andromeda laughed, "And it's going to get cold if we don't get to it."

"Ginny?" Teddy asked as they started down the stairs. "Do you know how to make spaghetti with tomato sauce?"

Ginny chuckled, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

Teddy grinned as she helped him climb on to his seat. "Oh good, I'm going to like having you as my godmother."

Ginny let a tear fall as she kissed Teddy's head, "Me too, love, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8-20-18.


	3. Andromeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I gave myself feels…

"Gran, come on!" Teddy was bouncing next to the fireplace.

Andromeda chuckled and went through her bag one more time. "Don't worry dear, the baby isn't going anywhere."

Teddy seemed unconvinced and tried to jump for the Floo powder on the mantle.

Having checked that she had everything, Andromeda took her grandson's hand before grabbing a handful of Floo powder and stepping into the grate.

"Hold on tight, dear." She admonished before dropping the powder.

She stepped gracefully from the grate and set Teddy down gently, having pulled him up by his arm to keep him from tumbling out of the grate, something Dora had needed as well all those years ago. She walked with the stiff backbone of someone who refused to be pushed around. Her demeanor not nearly as grim as some of her estranged family, but it wasn't as light and happy as it used to be, back when it was her and Ted against the world.

Nearly seven years later she still felt his name hit her like a knife to the chest. When someone would call dear, dear Teddy by his grandfather's name, she still had to stop herself from turning to find her husband. But these melancholy thoughts were not for today. Today was a day to celebrate.

She checked in with the Healer over the maternity ward and was admitted back to room 314. Teddy's hair kept flashing neon colors as they walked down the hall, and Andromeda smiled at how Does had acted the same way at this age whenever she was excited.

She knocked on the door before hearing Harry call out.

"Come on in."

"Harry!" Teddy yelled and ran for his godfather. Harry scooped the little boy up into a hug and held him close.

"Hey there, sport, we've missed you!"

"I've missed you so much!" Teddy pulled back, "Can I meet the baby now? I got him a present!"

"Absolutely!" Ginny smiled from the bed, a tiny bundle pressed close to her chest. "Come and meet Jamie, Teddy."

Harry set Teddy down on the bed and gave Andromeda a quick hug. She smiled up at him, this boy was too good for this world. She couldn't think of a single seventeen-year-old boy who would care so much about a baby that wasn't even his flesh and blood. But to try and include her in his life as well, that was more than she could have ever hoped for given the tragic circumstances they found themselves in all those years ago.

"Hi Jamie, I'm Teddy." Teddy turned to her, "Gran, can you get me Jamie's present, please?"

Andromeda smiled and pulled the blanket out of her bag and handed it to Teddy, who smiled excitedly.

"Here you go! It's the softest blanket I could find, and it has racing brooms on it! It's just for you!"

"It's wonderful, Teddy! Thank you!" Ginny took the blanket and laid Jamie down on the bed, unwrapping him from the blanket he was in and into his new one.

"He's awfully small," Teddy looked down at the sleeping baby. "Will he get big enough to play soon?"

Andromeda laughed, looking at Jamie from the bedside. "We'll blink and he'll be as big as you."

Teddy looked up at her confused, before slowly closing his eyes and opening them again. "It didn't work, Gran."

The three adults all burst out laughing and Teddy seemed content to have made everyone laugh. The conversation moved on to catch up on the last week or so and as Andromeda thought it was about time to leave this new family to themselves Teddy spoke up.

"I have a question," he looked intently up at the three of them.

"What is it, Teddy?" Harry smiled down at him, his arm wrapped around Ginny's shoulders.

"You're my godfather," Teddy furrowed his brow, "And Ginny is my godmother, so what is Jamie? I've never heard of a god-brother before."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look before looking up at Andromeda. She gazed on at Harry, Ginny, Teddy, and Jamie sitting on the little hospital bed looking like they belonged together like they were a family. Teddy often morphed between Dora's natural black hair and Remus' brown. In this moment it was black and he looked so much like Harry it made her heartache. It should be her daughter and son-in-law there, welcoming their second child. It should be her having Teddy over for a few nights so Dora and Remus could get settled in. But life is cruel and not what it should be. Instead, it's trying to raise a small boy with the help of a young couple she'd not actually met until she'd lost everyone but Teddy. Instead, it's desperately trying to move forward while the past echoes around her. Instead, it's looking at the four of them like they could be a happy and complete family. Andromeda straightened before smiling at Teddy.

"Jamie is your little brother, dear." She felt a part of her heart break as she said it. But Teddy needed this; he needed to have something resembling a normal family.

Teddy looked so pleased and he turned toward Jamie, "We'll be amazing mates!" He ran a tender hand along Jamie's head.

Harry and Ginny smiled up at her, and Andromeda forced herself to smile back. She wouldn't ruin this moment for them; there would be time for her tears later.

"Here, Gran," Teddy pulled on her hand. "I'll scoot over. You should come over and sit closer so Jamie can get to know our grandmother." Teddy pushed closer to Ginny and the little bundle in her arms.

Andromeda sat down and let Teddy's comment wash over her. She'd never considered that for all the effort of trying to help Teddy and Harry develop a relationship that she would be a part of this odd little family as well.

"That's right Teddy," Ginny smiled at her, "Jamie needs to get to know his whole family."

Andromeda felt a lump rise to her throat and she began to wring her hands.

Harry caught her eye and reached his hand out, laying it over hers. She clutched Harry's hand as a tear streaked down her cheek.

"Welcome to our family, Jamie. I'm Gran." She managed to choke out.

Harry squeezed her hand and Andromeda took a deep breath. It still killed her to think about everyone and everything she had lost, but all these years later, she finally saw everyone and everything she had gained.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFN account on 8-18-18.


End file.
